1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a system and method for autoclaving a battery pack, and more particularly, to maintaining the inner battery cell (or cells) of the battery pack at a lower, safer temperature while still sterilizing the remainder of the device.
2. Background of Related Art
Portable surgical instruments are known in the medical arts. Portable surgical instruments overcome some of the drawbacks that are typically associated with surgical instruments that draw power from electrical outlets. That is, outlet driven surgical instruments utilize power cords that may create tripping and/or entanglement hazards in an operating room environment.
Typically, the portable surgical instrument includes a battery or battery assembly that is configured to removably couple or “latch” to the portable surgical instrument. In an ideal scenario, the battery or battery assembly remains coupled or “latched” to the portable surgical instrument during the entirety of the surgical procedure. However, in certain instances, the battery or battery assembly has to be uncoupled or “unlatched” from the portable surgical instrument during the surgical procedure. As can be appreciated, removable batteries or battery assemblies that are configured to quickly and easily couple or latch to a handpiece of the portable surgical instrument may prove advantageous in the surgical environment. For example, the battery or battery assembly may have to be unlatched from the surgical instrument for sterilization (or re-sterilization), charging (or recharging), replacement, etc.
It is desirable to re-sterilize a rechargeable battery pack using the most prevalent sterilization means available in a hospital, namely, by using an autoclave. Yet this high temperature method is above the temperature limits of currently available rechargeable battery cells. At such high temperatures batteries may become damaged during the autoclaving procedure.